


.bloodied.

by walrucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings & Paintings, Gen, Open Format, People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An anon wanted <i>Lucifer and blood</i>. Ayo, blood. <br/>How I managed to make this SFW is a mystery to me, but then, maybe it's not.<br/>For TFL. My mouse hates doing fine details. FML. </p>
    </blockquote>





	.bloodied.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon wanted _Lucifer and blood_. Ayo, blood.   
>  How I managed to make this SFW is a mystery to me, but then, maybe it's not.  
> For TFL. My mouse hates doing fine details. FML. 


End file.
